mini histoire R&R
by Ljma
Summary: Une petite histoire à mi chemin entre le drabble et l'OS. Royai. Sixième histoire: Le second lieutenant sourit en se remémorant les derniers mois passés...
1. Chapter 1

**Rien a moi tout a Hiromu Arakawa  
C'est ma première fic, c'est une sorte de mini histoire entre l'OS et le drabble.  
Dite moi ce que vous en pensez, j'accepte toute les critiques bonnes ou mauvaise.**

* * *

«_Le prince charmant n'existe pas»_

Elle n'y croyait plus depuis… depuis…

En y réfléchissant bien, elle n'y avait jamais cru.  
Même enfant.

Ni en Dieu.

Pas après avoir vu toutes ces horreurs, cette guerre qui la dégoûtait.  
Comment pouvait on imaginé qu'un Dieu, quelqu'il soit, puisse laisser les hommes s'entre-tuer et faire autant de mal autour d'eux?  
Décidément, elle ne croyait pas en Dieu.

Elle ne savait pas non plus si elle devait croire en l'amour. Il lui avait toujours fait défaut.  
Petite elle avait perdu sa mère trop jeune pour se souvenir de son affection.  
Oh son père l'aimait, mais il s'était trop renfermé après la mort de sa femme pour le lui l'entourer autant qu'une enfant de son âge en avait besoin.

Elle avait grandit dans un monde d'adulte et s'était heurtée a la réalité dure et froide très jeune.  
Trop jeune.

Non Riza Hawkeye n'avait jamais cru au Prince Charmant, pas plus qu'en Dieu.  
Mais s'il y avait quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance, c'était bien Roy Mustang.

_Et elle était prête a tout pour l'aider a atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé_.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous avez aimé, et s'il vous plait une tite review! **

**Certain doivent se demander quel est le rapport entre Dieu et le prince charmant?  
Et bien... Aucun.  
On y a tous rêver un jour... ou pas. Ou tout simplement penser. A tous les ages.  
C'était une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête. Je suis dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'espère qu'il y en pas trop. Je me suis relue mais il se peut qu'il y en ai encore.  
Mais je me soigne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Lilize, Serleena, Ayma et Sa.Black.Rah pour leurs reviews  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
Au début ce n'était pas mon idée principale, mais d'autres circonstances m'ont inspiré cette petite histoire**

Merci Yon  


* * *

La mort.

Elle frappe quand on s'y attend le moins ou quand on en a le plus peur.  
Elle la côtoyait au quotidien pourtant, c'était son métier.

Combien de fois avait-elle du tuer pour protéger l'homme qu'elle aimait?  
Combien de vie avait-elle du ôter pour l'aider?  
Combien de fois c'était elle détestée?  
Combien de fois avait elle cru désespérer?

Mais quand elle l'avait trouvé, ce matin, étendu par terre, immobile. Elle avait senti son sang dans ses veines s'arrêter et toute chaleur la quitter. Elle était tombé a genoux sur le sol de la cuisine et avait caressé doucement son corps froid.  
Puis les larmes avaient commencer à couler doucement, c'étaient transformées en torrent et elle avait fini par le serrer convulsivement contre elle. 

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps était passé, quand elle sentit deux bras doux lui entourer les épaules.  
Et une voix tendre lui murmurer à l'oreille:  
«ça devait arrivé, ma chérie. Il n'était plus tout jeune tu sais»

Puis:  
«Je serais toujours là pour toi tu sais»

Elle se laissa aller contre lui et continua à pleuré.  
Elle venait de perdre son plus fidèle compagnon.

A 11 ans après une vie bien remplie, Black Hayate venais de mourir, dans la cuisine d'une petite maison de banlieue.  
Chez Roy et Riza Mustang.

* * *

**Reviews please!**

Yon dit: Je suis entrain de crever et ça te fais rire ? Et puis c'est pas polie de demander des reviews! imagine que ça soit mauvais! lol  
ljma: Excusez la elle est malade! Et c'est bien la dernière chose qui me ferais rire today. Merci pour le mauvais! lol  
Yon: A l'occasion allez voir ma fic qui s'appele Trop pour une journée et LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS !  
ljma: Comment oses tu faire de la pub pour ta fic sur MON histoire! et puis en plus ça fait au moins 14 ans que t'as pas mis de MAJ! mdr.  
yon: Il faut dire que si tu ne passais pas ton temps a me harceler je pourrais faire quelque chose ... mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas !

Excusez cette petite interruption momentanée, qu'a fait la petite voix de ma conscience, qu'est ma meilleure amie Yon (ou plus courement Yon Yon la folle!) et qui est assise a coté de moi en ce moment même.  
Tout ça juste pour dire que le prochain chapitre je sais pas quand je vais le poster parce que j'ai pas mal de boulot.

**yon: Tu vas quand meme pas nous faire croire que tu travaille !  
ljma: Et toi? on en reparle quand tu mets le prochain chapitre de trop pour une semaine ok?  
****yon: Je n'appele pas ca du boulot de mettre des fics et des chapitres sur un ordinateur !  
ljma: Bon écoute on en reparle en privée parce que je crois que là on est légèrement entrain d'embêter les lecteurs! et tout ça a cause de ta manie de vouloir toujours répondre a tout!**

Pour ceux qui connaisse la fic de (Mar)Yon je penses pas que la suite arrive avant les vacances parce que nous sommes en 1ère et comme je le disais précedement: on a pas mal de boulot! Mais je peux vous dire que j'ai lu l'histoire en entier (Hé hé hé! lol) et que c'est pas mal du tout. même si parfois il y a quelques oppositions.

Merci d'avoir lu!


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme promis je rajoute une histoire. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais bon boulot et manque d'inspiration oblige...  
Enfin j'espère que celle ci vous plaira  
Merci à Ayma, Rizahawkeye, Clewilan, Serleena et Lilize pour le Reviews!  
Ainsi qu'a Yon (finalement on a survécu a ce vendredi lol, mintenant faut espérer que ça sera pareille pour le prochain...)**

* * *

_Sa chance_

* * *

Quoi qu'on puisse en dire Roy Mustang était chanceux et il le savait. 

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, sa chance, il avait une dizaine d'années et il venait tout juste d'arriver chez son maître.  
Il se revoyait encore, petit être chétif et tremblant, complètement perdu dans cette grande et nouvelle maison.  
Mais, il l'avait croisé, elle, la petite fille aux grands yeux d'ambre.  
Sans elle il aurait été perdu les premiers temps. Très vite ils étaient devenu amis.  
Mais le temps les avait éloigné: elle était partie faire des études en pension et lui avait continué à étudier l'alchimie.

Il ne l'avait plus revu jusqu'à l'enterrement de son père, mais les temps n'étaient pas aux rires.  
Ensuite il avait réussi l'examen d'entré des Alchimistes d'état.  
Peu de temps après il était envoyé à Ishbale.  
C'est là que pour la seconde fois, sa chance l'avait aidé.  
Un combattant Ishbale l'avait pris par surprise, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il c'était retrouvé à terre. Il avait vraiment cru mourir cette fois là, mais il y avait eu une sourde détonation et l'homme c'était éffondré, mort.  
Roy n'avait eu que le temps d'apercevoir un éclaire doré que déjà elle avait disparu. Mais il savait qu'elle était là, à veiller sur lui.

Par la suite, il avait été muté dans les bureaux et promu au rang de Lieutenant-colonel. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait, mais elle avait été placé sous ses ordres et depuis, elle ne l'avait plus quitté. A tout moment elle était là pour lui, dans les instants heureux, ou difficile.  
Comme à la mort de Maes. Alors qu'il se croyait définitivement dans le noir, sa chance l'avait tiré de là. Elle, sa lumière dans cette période si difficile.

Riza Hawkeye, était son ange gardien, sa lumière, son espoir, sa chance, sa rédemption.  
C'était elle qui lui insufflait la force de continuer.

_"_Et peut être_"_ pensa Roy avec espoir, _"_Oui peut être qu'un jour il y aura un_ nous"._

_

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu! **

Et Svp Reviews!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: FMA n'est malheureusement pas encore à moi!  
Dsl pour le retard, c'est la faute à mon ordi! Cette histoire est prête depuis jeudi dernier, mais comme mon ordinateur n'a pas arrêté de planter j'ai du la retaper au moins 15000000000 fois (Et c'est aussi, accessoirement, parce que j'ai eu la bonne idée d'oublier la feuille sur laquelle je l'avait écrite dans mon casier au lycée). Donc voilà.  
L'idée m'est venu en écoutant la chanson "j'traine les pieds "d'Olivia Ruiz. **

**Merci à Ayma, Lilize, Serleena, Akabane-Girl et Clewilan pour leurs reviews.  
Et Bien sur Merci à Yon.**

**

* * *

**  
L'équipe de Mustang poursuivait un assassin en fuite, depuis plusieurs heures déjà.  
La journée tirait vers sa fin et la poursuite les avait mené dans un entrepôt sombre et désaffecté.  
Tous étaient aux aguets. 

Riza sentait tout son corps tendu, prêt à bondir au moindre bruit, chacun de ses sens en éveille.  
Malheureusement, l'homme fit diversion et elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir: Il se jeta sur elle et la frappa au visage.  
Riza roula par terre, à demi consciente.

Il y eu un cri:  
"Lieutenant!"

Puis une vive lumière et un hurlement de douleur.  
Le calme revint.

Elle s'assit difficilement, encore un peu K.O. Son visage était griffé en plusieurs endroit et elle avait l'arcade sourcilière gauche ainsi que la lèvre, fendues.  
_Écorché mon visage  
_  
Elle essaya ensuite de se lever, mais grogna lorsque ses genoux sanguinolents se dérobèrent sous son poids.  
_Écorché mes genoux  
_  
Mustang l'aida.  
"ça va Lieutenant?"

elle souffla d'une voix rauque:  
"Rien de grave mon colonel"

Il lança à Havoc et Fallman derrière lui:  
"Occupez vous de lui: il a besoin de soins. Puis emmenez le en prison..."

Mais au même instant la porte du hangar s'ouvrit en grand et une jeune femme, suivit de plusieurs policiers, apparu en contre jour.  
Elle l'interrompit:  
"Colonel Mustang cet homme est sous notre juridiction maintenant"

Breda Grogna faiblement:  
"Et voilà! C'est toujours la même chose, On fait tout le boulot et Paf! Ils rappliquent au dernier moment!"

Riza soupira, Roy l'avait abandonné aux bons soins de Fuery.  
Soit disant pour parlementer avec le chef de l'autre équipe. La jeune femme était bien sur très jolie et tout à fait le genre de femme avec les qu'elles sortait son superieur.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la sortie soutenu par Caïn. Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte elle entendit:  
"Vous êtes libre ce soir?"

_Écorché mon p'tit coeur tout mou _

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain, Riza remplissait un dossier, tout en repensant avec un sourire à la soirée d'hier:

Finalement Roy l'avait rejoint: Il s'était apparemment fait rembarrer.  
Il l'avait conduit à l'hôpital militaire et était resté a son chevet jusqu'à ce que les médecins lui permettent de sortir.  
Puis il avait absolument tenu à la raccompagner, arrivé devant chez elle il avait même accepté de rester boire un verre.  
Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à rire ensemble. Tout simplement.  
Mais au moment de partir il s'était penché vers elle et doucement, tout doucement, avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
"A demain Riza."

Ce matin, elle s'était réveillée heureuse, comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps.

Le téléphone sonna et par habitude elle décrocha:  
"Bureau du Colonel Mustang j'écoute."

La voix féminine au bout, doucha sa bonne humeur.  
"Passez moi Roy s'il vous plaît"

Elle tendit le combiné à l'intéressé. (qui deux minutes au paravent dormait en ronflant bruyamment)  
Puis mis un point final a son rapport et sortit.

Riza ne vit pas Roy la regarder partir, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

_Envolées les miettes de Nous._

**_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes d'ortographe.**

**Reviews svp!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis absolument désolée pour ce mois d'absence! Mais y a eu les vacances, je suis partit En espagne, j'ai fait 3000 trucs à la fois... en Bref j'ai pas eu le temps d'approcher l'ordi! **

Mais bon finalement j'ai trouver un moment et voilà une autre petite histoire sorti de mon esprit tordu..  
La chanson est de Laurent Voulzy "Désir Désir" et Roy, Riza et les autres ne sont pas à moi.

Merci à Ayma, Serleena, Clewilan, Lilize et Akabane-Girl pour leur reviews!

**Et bien sur merci à Yon!**

* * *

Jean était arrivé en avance au bureau.  
_Pour une fois_ pensa-t-il.  
_Même Hawkeye n'est pas encore là. __Étonnant..._  
  
Il eu juste le temps de s'installer que la jeune femme fit son apparition.  
Très énervée. 

_Oulà! Elle a pas l'air commode ce matin.  
La dernière conquête du Colonel sans aucun doute. _

Il se mit au travail.

**_Mais toutes les chansons raconte la même Histoire,  
Et toujours un garçon et une fille au désespoir. _**

_Tu débloques Vieux._ Pensa Havoc alors que Mustang faisait son apparition_.  
Nan mais c'est vrai! C'est quoi cette chanson?_

"Vous êtes en retard Colonel." Fit froidement remarquer Hawkeye.

Jean sourit tout seul. La jeune femme était sacrément en pétard et le colonel allait passer un sale quart d'heure!

_Remarque elle est pas si con comme chanson! C'est vrai que ça irait p'trête mieux entre eux s'ils étaient moins bouchés. _

"Ça va Hawkeye! Vous aller pas me coller un procès parce que je suis arrivé avec 5 minutes de retard! Si vous sortiez un peu plus souvent aussi..."  
Le regard noir que lui lança sa subordonnée dissuada Roy de finir sa phrase.

_**Elle l'appelle et il n'entend pas **_

Havoc soupira. Il se demandait parfois si mustang était aussi futé qu'on le disait! en tout cas il était sacrément sourd!  
_Il a été incapable d'entendre la jalousie percer dans la voix de Riza! _

_**Il voit qu'elle mais elle ne voit pas ** _

Si lui il est sourd, en tout cas elle, elle est aveugle.  
Elle a jamais vu que toutes les conquêtes de Mustang n'étaient que du vent.  
Que la seul qu'il regardait c'était Elle.  
Décidément ils font une sacré paire tous les deux!

Hawkeye baissa la tête sur ses dossiers et Mustang alla bouder dans son coin, en faisant semblant de travailler.

Jean secoua la tête d'incompréhension.  
Est ce que ces deux là allaient un jour réussir à ce trouver?

_C'est pas compliqué pourtant! Suffirait qu'ils lèvent le nez!  
Ce vieux Hugues doit certainement se retourner dans sa tombe tellement il rit! _

Quand à Breda, Falman, Fuery et lui, ils ne pouvaient que compter les points et attendre.

_A moins que...

* * *

_

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

J'aime bien l'idée d'Havoc jouant les marieurs, je trouve ça marrant.  
Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu  
Et Svp Reviews!! Je sais que je le mérite pas bien parce que j'ai eu un mois de retard.  
Mais la prochaine histoire ne devrait pas tarder à arriver! (d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine tout au plus)  
Baser sur la même chanson, ça va être une sorte de suite à celle-ci. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Comme promis la suite.  
Je risque de ne pas réécrir tout de suite, car j'ai un stage la semaine prochaine. Comme après c'est les vacances et que pendant les vacances je suis encore plus débordé que lorsque j'ai cour... faudra attendre un peu dsl.  
Normalement cette histoire est la dernière de l'année, donc Bonne Années à tous et Joyeux Noël.  
Merci à Rizahawkeye, Akabane-Girl, Serleena, Ayma et Ocee **

Merci bien sur à Yon (désolé je ne te l'ais pas fait lire avant celle ci. Vivement ce soir! )

Et j'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes d'orthographe  
_

* * *

_

Mon premier c'est désir

_Et voilà vieu tu te remets à chanter cette chanson! _Pensa Havoc.  
_Mais c'est vrai que ça a été marrant de les voir se tourner au tour.  
En parlant de tour le colonel ferait bien d'arrêter de faire des ronds! Il va finir par attraper le tournis. _

**_Mon deuxième du plaisir _**

_Remarque c'est grâce à elle si ils en sont là mintenant!  
Si j'avais pas eu cette rengaine dans la tête, on serait encore en train de compter les points!_

Le second lieutenant sourit en se remémorant les derniers mois passés.  
Le premier Rendez-Vous de Mustang et Hawkeye.  
Provoqué bien sur par ses bons soins et celui de ses collègues.  
La gène de ses supérieurs les premiers temps.  
Puis rapidement, toutes les excuses pour sortir, se rejoindre, s'embrasser en riant.  
Mais aussi les jalousies, faussemant caché mais si flagrante.

**_Mon troisième c'est souffrir_**

Un hurlement de douleur résonnat dans la pièce à côté et Roy Mustang s'arrêta de tourner, inquiet et jura:  
"Bon Dieu! Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne veulent pas me laisser entrer!!"

Jean sourit avec indulgence.

_Tiens Fuery est devenu tout vert, il va être malade.  
Il ferait mieu de sortir, j'suis pas sur que le colonel aimerait qu'il vomisse sur sa moquette!  
_**_  
Et mon tout fait des souvenirs _**

Un cri d'enfant retentit dans la maison et Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery, qui attendaient avec le colonel, sautèrent sur leurs pieds.

_Ah on s'en souviendra de ce jour de Février! _

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année sortit de la pièce adjacente, en s'épongeant le front. Il sourit à la vu des cinq hommes debout trépignant d'impatience. Il se tourna vers Roy:  
"Votre Femme va bien Mr Mustang et vous êtes papa d'un beau petit garçon. Mes félicitations!"

Ni une ni deux le jeune homme se précipita au chevet de sa femme et de son fils.

Havoc rit et se tourna vers le médecin pour le remercier.(ce que le colonel avait oublié de faire dans sa précipitation)

Puis il entra à son tour dans la pièce, devancé de ses collègues. a l'interieur une scène touchante les attendais.

Roy Mustang tenait dans ses bras un monceau de langerie d'où dépassait une touffe de cheveux blond comme les blés. Riza Hawkeye (devenu Mustang) couché dans un lit, souriait, attendrie.

_Hughes serait surement fier de les voirs ainsi..._

Songeat Havoc en observant leur visage souriant et leur yeux remplis de bonheur.

En se rappelant leur vieil ami il proposa:

Une photo?

* * *

**Merci** **d'avoir lu! **

Je poste cette histoire du lycée alors que je suis sencée finir une question de synthèse en éco pour demain. comme je ne rentre pas chez moi ce soir et que je voulais la mettre avant la fin de la semaine... j'ai bien tenu mes délais je mérite bien une tite review, nan?!  
(Bon c'est vrai qu'entre finir de taper cette histoire et une synthèse dont le sujet ne m'inspire pas du tout (Après avoir présenté le rôle de la Bourse, vous évoquerez les limites de ce rôle) y 'a pas photo lol. Grrrrrr je déteste ce chapitre sur la monnaie.)


End file.
